The invention relates to a method for applying multidirectional vibrations to a resilient support as well as the apparatus designed for putting this method into practice.
Generators are known designed for applying unidirectional vibrations to a resilient support. Unidirectional vibration generators are in particular known which include an excentric cooperating with the vibrated resilient mass. There are however cases where the use of such unidirectional vibration generators is not satisfactory, when there is a need to apply multidirectional vibrations to the support to be vibrated. This is in particular the case in foundry, during sandmolding operations during which the sand is vibrated for packing it on the pattern, when the molding must be of high quality, namely when the imprint left in the sand by the pattern must be of a high precision. The unidirectional vibrations generally applied to the sand are in this case not sufficient to provide efficient tamping thereof on the model with respect to the different orientations of the faces thereof.